


Wildberries

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Virgin Ben Solo, food as metaphor for sexuality, the sexuality awakens, virgin Poe Dameron, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which a picnic is more than just a picnic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Use of symbolism
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first fantasy that Ben confesses in their relationship is being fed, and Poe is all too happy to indulge that fantasy. They're on a picnic together, on Yavin, having already cleared the sandwiches, and there are some Yavin wildberries that Poe's picked up from home.

Ben's already wondering if this is a good idea. He's never done something this intimate before. And yet he's also excited. His heart is pounding against his chest, and Poe's eyes seem to gently, eagerly meet his own. In terms of sexuality in the Order, they've never even talked about it. And Ben is still as virginal as one can get. It's considered a pretty big deal outside the Order, as far as he's heard. It hasn't really struck him until now how fundamentally new to sensuality he is, how fundamentally new he is to sex at that.

Poe's fingers pass between his lips as Ben eats the fruit, the pad of Poe's thumb brushing against his mouth as Ben takes a berry into his mouth. There's something about the act that feels almost wanton, almost sexual, and Ben finds himself enjoying it. He can't help but moan, and he flushes, feeling as if he's being utterly ridiculous. A smile comes over Poe's face as if he knows exactly what he's doing.

Another berry, and Ben takes it into his mouth. The Order has all but sheltered him from discussions of sex and sensuality, and yet this...this is causing a pleasant hum in him, a sort of warmth.

Ben takes a berry and passes it between Poe's lips in turn. His hand shakes as a finger brushes between Poe's full lips, but Poe takes the berry, swallows. They pass the berries back and forth, and Ben feels as if there's some invisible energy humming between them.

His lips are stained with berry juice by the time he's done. Poe kisses him, and he tastes Yavin wildberries on his lips as he kisses him.

Poe breaks the kiss, rests his forehead against Ben's. "You're still hungry?"

"Yeah."

"So am I."

 


End file.
